


An ancient story

by bunnysworld



Series: Triskelions and dragons [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur doesn't believe what he just heard</p>
            </blockquote>





	An ancient story

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a sequel to [Triskelions and dragons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2053026) and doesn't make much sense if you don't read the first one.
> 
> It was written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'hands'.
> 
> Thanks to issy for the beta!

Arthur felt Merlin’s eyes on him as they sat together under a big old tree. They had skipped the next class and Merlin had told him a weird story about kings and wizards and magic. He couldn’t look over to the other boy. Man, he was a man. A man who claimed to be 1500 years old, more or less. This was too crazy, Merlin clearly was a lunatic. Arthur got up.

“You’re nuts.”

Merlin just looked calmly at him. “It’s a lot to take in, I know. But it’s the truth.”

Shaking his head Arthur brushed the dirt from the bottom of his jeans. Him, an ancient king of legends and a classmate the greatest wizard of all times? It was ridiculous. Yet, it felt right.

“You’ve read too much Harry Potter. Or Lord of the Rings or whatever that fantasy crap is called.” He tilted his head. “Or did you smoke anything?” Arthur didn’t want to have anything to do with druggies of any kind, he didn’t even allow cigarettes anywhere around him.

Merlin still hadn’t moved more than his head, looking at him, that little smile on his lips that Arthur might have thought mysterious before. It was plain annoying now. “Before you go…,” Merlin said quietly, “tell me…the charm in your hand, the device that helped me find you…does it feel warm when you’re close to me?”

Arthur hadn’t even noticed that he still held on to the charm, the beautiful dragon – the crest of the house Pendragon as Merlin had said – combined with a triskelion, which was – once again according to Merlin - the symbol for the druids and anything magic. If he was honest, it felt hot in the palm of his hand and as he opened his fist to look at it again, it seemed to glow golden.


End file.
